Various types of hose reels have been known for a long period of time. In the field of high pressure washers, a hose reel is utilized to permit the extension and retraction of a spray nozzle from the washer unit.
One problem with prior art hose reels for pressure washers was in their limitation on the direction in which the hose could be retracted. Typically, the hose could only be retracted forwardly from the reel, thereby requiring the user to move the entire washer in order to retract the hose from a rearward direction. Furthermore, while hose guides have been utilized in various types of reels, they were typically fixed, thereby limiting the direction in which the hose could be extended or retracted on the hose reel.
Yet another problem with prior hose reels is in their method of mounting on or adjacent to the high pressure washer. In most cases, the reel is permanently mounted to the washer, or affixed in a fashion which prevented quick and easy removal. Thus, it was necessary to utilize separate and additional hose reels for each various task.